Lily's friends
by rojekera
Summary: Lily has smart friends other than the marauders, who decide to help Harry after his parents are murdered.


As usual, I repeat, JKR owns the Harry Potter characters and world, not me. I simply have fun putting down my crazy ideas, I do not even get a monetary reward for doing so.

In nearly every fanfiction, it is implied that Lily was a friendly person, yet, the only friends she seems to have are Snape, the Marauders and the Longbottoms. This idea is based on her having other good friends.

It was the morning of November 3, 2001, in a castle in Scotland, an old man, with a long silver beard, had just awoken. He put on a dressing gown and moved into his office next door, where he consulted various silver instruments.

He smiled, apparently happy with the results he got from them, he thought to himself

"Step one is completed, the Dursleys have accepted Harry Potter into their home."

For the next few days he checked the instruments, and was happy to see that the wards to protect young Harry from those meaning him harm had activated.

The old man, whose name was Albus Dumbledore, would not have been as happy, if he was privy to a conversation going on in a muggle home a few days later. The two participants in the conversation were two witches who had been in class at Hogwarts with the adult Potters.

" So, where is Lily's son?" said the first witch, Wendy Barrington.

" Lily and James said if anything happened to them, he was supposed to go to Sirius Black" said the second witch, Mary Magoo.

"Well, Sirius is in Azkhaban, so where then is Harry, all Dumbledore is saying to anyone who asks, is that he is safe, protected by his mother's sacrifice", said Wendy.

Mary responded " Do you think, he put him with Lily's sister?"

"Hopefully not, but we can check" replied Wendy.

"Do you know where she lives?"

"No, but we an find out, can't we" stated Wendy, with assurance.

"How?"

"Hire an investigator, we know where Lily grew up, we get the sister's name from there, and possibly the spouse's name if she got married! We will meet in one week's time for an update"

A week later they met again. Wendy quickly told her companion "Success, Harry Potter is staying with Petunia and Vernon Dursley, at 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. The problem is that there are some strong wards protecting him there from wizards and those meaning him harm"

"We do not mean him harm" said Mary.

"I agree, but we are magical persons, also blocked therefore"

" Hmm, ok, time to involve my brother"

"What!"

"He is not magical, and he does not mean Harry harm, so he should be able to pass the wards."

"OK, when?"

"This weekend?"

"Good, I will have a healer on standby to check him.

The kidnapping went as planned, but the health check did not. When questioned, the Healer pointed out that the was showing signs of physical and mental abuse, as well as malnutrition. In addition, the Healer was getting unusual readings from the scar on Harry's forehead, which so many weeks later, had not healed. The Healer wanted a second opinion, from a curse breaker on the scar.

Two days later the news was worse, the curse breaker advised that a piece of soul was attached to the scar, and while they could encourage it to take over the body, the only way to rid the body of it, was to kill Harry. Worse, the soul piece was believed to be Voldemort's, and implied he had other soul anchors and was still alive in some form. The only way he could die, was to remove all the anchors, including Harry.

Mary, Wendy, the Healer and the curse breaker had a long meeting. At the end, Wendy asked for a subsequent meeting, after she could check a theory he had heard about in the muggle world.

At this next meeting, Wendy asked the curse breaker to confirm that the soul piece was from Voldemort, and that if activated, they would be able to find the other soul pieces. The others were a bit concerned that she was so easily condemning Harry to death. She smiled at them and stated that before going further, she will tell them of her plan.

She first took out an envelope she had with her, and pulled copies of an article from it, the headline on the article was one word Dolly.

After they read the short article, she then turned to the others and asked them if they had any questions. Everyone nodded, "About the article or my plan?" she continued.

"The article" said the curse breaker.

"OK, I will introduce the healer to some specialists in that area, to confirm that it is feasible, but a quick explanation I can give. You know that in sexual reproduction, an egg, containing genetic material from the female parent is fertilised by the sperm, with genetic material from the other parent, this article however talks about getting genetic material from only one individual, to make a clone of that individual. My proposal is that since Harry has to die to ensure that Voldemort dies, we clone Harry, then activate the soul piece to find and destroy the other pieces. This way, the genetic imprint of James and Lily's son will live on."

The others discussed it, but eventually agreed that it was the best idea that they had, and once the Healer could confirm that it was feasible, they would proceed with it.

They met again a week later. At this meeting the Healer led the discussions. He told them that the plan was feasible, the technology existed to create a clone of Harry's genetic material, and by implanting it in a woman's womb, a clone of Harry Potter would be born nine months later. For additional security, the Healer made two changes to the previous plan. The first was that more than one embryo should be created. The second was that only after the birth of one of the clones would the Voldemort soul piece be activated. After discussions, the others agreed, and the balance of the meeting dealt with planning who would be responsible for each stage.

Twelve months later, they met again. They were all smiles, as the first part of the plan had succeeded. There were now three genetically identical Harry Potters, two less than three months old, and the other, the original, now just over two years old. With an heir and a spare available, they were ready for stage two, letting the soul piece take over the original Harry's body.

Wendy and Mary were the most concerned at this stage, as they realised that once they allowed the Voldemort soul piece to take control of Harry's body, there was no turning back. They could not however wait, as the longer they waited, the greater the chance that Voldemort could regain a body. By the time the clones were two years old, i.e. late 1984, they allowed the curse breaker to let the soul piece take control, of a body that was tranquilised, as well as held in restraints. The soul piece was not happy, especially as it was next dosed with veritaserum.

The first set of questions asked were why did Voldemort attack the Potters. They heard about the prophecy that was relayed to Voldemort by Severus Snape, who had been eavesdropping on Dumbledore and Trelawny. The next question was how had he found them at Godric's Hollow, they then heard of Pettigrew and his animagus form of a rat. The last set of questions were about his horcruxes, what they were, where they were hidden, and how to disable any protections around them.

Within three months, they had retrieved all the horcruxes, although one, the locket, was no longer where Voldemort had left it, but was instead at the home of the elf that had helped him hide it. They were all relieved that they had not killed the young Voldemort until all the horcruxes were found, as they had to question him again after they did not find the horcrux where he said it would be.

Within a week of finding the last horcrux, they had completed a small kiln, and put all the horcruxes in it, before releasing fiendfyre into the kiln to destroy them all. The only anchor left was now the young body of the "oldest" Harry. Having found out about Snape's role in the death of their friend Lily and his escaping any punishment, they kidnapped a marked death eater, and brought him unconscious to the Harry/Voldemort, who under the imperious was made to summon Snape, by the time Snape reached, the death eater had killed the Harry/Voldemort, not realising that it was Voldemort he had killed. They had previously switched Snape's wand with the other Death Eater's and now they had Snape in a room with a dead body, and his wand had cast an unforgivable.

The aurors were called in and both Death Eaters were arrested. When their trial started, it was shown which wand was used to cast the killing curse, and Ollivander was used to show whose wand that was. Snape was convicted, and Dumbledore embarrassed, as he had previously stated that Snape had changed his ways.

Dumbledore was also scared, as he was told that Harry Potter was dead, and he was worried about what would happen when Voldemort returned, who would defeat him.

In the meanwhile, a trial was held for Sirius and after he had testified under Veritaserum, he was freed, a notice was put out for any long lived rats, with damaged paws, and the Weasleys had turned in a pet, that they had called Scabbers, that turned out to be Pettigrew in his animagus form. Sirius, who had been told of the cloning, had remembered that James had lent Dumbledore his family cloak, and had asked Dumbledore to return it to the Potter vault at Gringott's, which was still active, as the Goblins, who knew of the cloning, had simply told Dumbledore that there was still a Potter alive.

Once the trials for Snape and Pettigrew were over, Wendy and Mary had their final group meeting. They told the others that to avoid Dumbledore and the Ministry, they were leaving England, and migrating to the new world, where they would raise the two Harrys, eventually introducing them and explaining their history when they reached eleven.


End file.
